The Diaries of a Team
by ManaDMG
Summary: This story is about a team created by Snivley to destroy Eggman&Shadow, but, things don't always go as planned.....Description in reviews. CELZO? WHY'D DYOU LEAVE? er, don't ask, just read. nod nod
1. Meet the Team! Because I said so!

The Diaries of a Team  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any Sonic characters the only characters we own are Celzo S.C, Mana, Sabe. Also my friend and I typed this so don't give me all the credit or face the rabid chipmunks! Muhahahahahahahaha!  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Day 1 (This whole chapter is from Celzo's point of view)  
  
"Awake Sabe!" shouted the unfamiliar voice reaching down and grabbing Sabe's arm. "Professor did the project turn out ok?" said another voice coming toward the left. "Wha..." said Sabe just opening her eyes. "What am I doing here?" she shouted again. "Don't worry your just like the rest of us," said another voice coming from the right of her. "Who are you?" she asked confused. "I'm Celzo one of the others who were created to destroy dr. Robotnik" he said looking annoyed "Well I'm Sabe but I'm not sure who Dr. Robotnik is..." she said looking back at Celzo. "Not another one... Back to the drawing board..." said Dr Snivley. "WHAT YOUR ALREADY GOING TO DEACTIVATE HER!" yelled Celzo looking shocked, "SHES ONLY BEEN ALIVE FOR 2 MINUTES!" he yelled once more. "Fine, fine. Let's make a deal Celzo. You teach her and I won't deactivate her," Professor Snivley replied turning around to see Celzo steaming. "WHY DO I HAVE TO!?" shouted Celzo. "Because if you don't, I won't only deactivate her, but you as well," Snivley laughed evilly. "WHAT!? THAT'S NOT FAIR!" screamed Celzo this time. "Um........ I know this isn't my business but, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" shouted Sabe. Celzo said to Snivley, "You had to give her an easy temper, didn't you?" he said flatly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Day 2 It was a new day and Sabe now knows............... nothing. Sadly. "WEE!" shouted a six year old darting around the room causing her mom to trip dropping all the pots and pans on the floor. "MANA!" she shouted. "Uh- oh. I made a boo-boo," said six-year-old Mana who began running from her angered mom. Mana ran out to the park where her mom couldn't find her when suddenly who other captured her then DR. SNIVLEY! (*lightning flashes*) Mana opened her eyes two hours later to find out that she was older and that she had a metal arm replaced with her real one. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE!?" she exclaimed. Sabe entered the room with Celzo behind her. "Why did I have to come with you, this is your job," Sabe said to Celzo. "Because I want you to meet the newest member," Celzo replied when Mana yelled, "MEMBER OF WHAT!?" Sabe and Celzo turned around to see Mana throwing a fit. "And you think I have an easy temper," Sabe said mockingly to Celzo. Celzo pushed her to the floor. "Shut up," he said greeting Mana. "I feel unwanted," Sabe said. "Well, now we need a name," Celzo said. "Not yet, Celzo," Dr. Snivley said entering the room, "We have one more member coming......................" He laughed and walked out. "That guy has some mental issues taking an innocent girl off the streets like that," Sabe said angerly. "Well, I wonder where he's gonna get the next one," Celzo said looking away soooo annoyed, "Why do I get the feeling the next one's gonna be a girl too?" Sabe laughed and went to say hi to Mana.  
  
Day 3 "OH MAN! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN!" shouted SC running out of the house with toast hanging out of her mouth. For once, she finally caught the bus. (YAY!) SC ran into the school building as the bell rang. "SCORE! I'M NOT LATE!" SC screamed. She ran into the classroom and then the teacher replied, "Sapphire Clark! You finally got to class on time!" Then the teacher looked back at her. "It's SC ma'am," replied SC. "Okay." 6 hours later The final bell rang. SC went out into the hallway to see a weird man holding a net. "Huh? What's that?" SC said under her breath. "GOTCHA!" shouted the man as he threw the net on her. "AAHHHHHH!" she screamed. She woke up 12 hours later to see she wasn't a HUMAN anymore. "I'm I'm I'm I'M A HEDGEHOG!" she screamed staring at her fur when she heard 3 voices coming down the hall. "Oh god, she probably found out by now," said Celzo rolling his eyes and Mana darted up to SC saying hi. Sabe just stayed back glaring at Celzo for being rude. "What I do?" Celzo said to her. Sabe walked past him with her nose in the air and when she completely passed him, Celzo stuck out his tongue. SC then screamed, "HAVEN'T YOU ALL REALIZED THAT WE'RE ALL TALKING ANIMALS!?" Then Sabe said, "Well, not all of us.................."she then looked back at Celzo. "Was that a compliment or insult?" he said. "An insult. You see, girls technically aren't wild animals," Sabe said to him. "YOU LITTLE...............!" Celzo shouted at her. Dr. Snivley all of a sudden walked in and saw Celzo chasing Sabe around the room. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sabe. "GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF FILTH!" shouted Celzo. "Welcome to the team SC," said Dr. Snivley with an evil grin. "Ya, I feel real welcome," SC said sarcastically. "GET AWAY!" Sabe said running past SC knocking her down. "Are you okay?" Mana said. "SABE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Celzo. Snivley reached out and pulled Celzo back as Sabe caught her breath.  
  
Day 4 "Sorry about what I said, Celzo," Sabe said, not meaning it at all. Celzo just gives her a dirty look when Snivley called them all. Sabe made a face at Celzo and walked away. "I called you all here to tell you what your mission is," said Snivley. "This better be important!" said Mana looking at Snivley. Then SC yelled "this should be important to kidnap me off campus grounds and TURN ME INTO A HEDGEHOG!" Then Snivley calls his guard to take away SC. "YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWER!" she screamed (The guard is Celzo) "um, you'll thank me later," Celzo whispered as he drags away the really pissed off SC. Mana and Sabe watched as he dragged her away, than Snivley laughed evilly and got their attention. "Ahem, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" he said as he realized he only had Mana's attention. "Sabe, Sabe SABE!" yelled Snivley. "Wha...?" said Sabe looking at him confused like she always does. "Anyway... the mission is simple all you have to do is kill Shadow and any other of Dr. Robotnik's creations" laughed Snivley. "This is gonna be fun!" said Mana jumping up and down. "Mana do you know what kill means?" asked Snivley. "NOPE!" Mana said with a smile. "It means to fall asleep and never wake up again, only someone else makes them fall asleep," replied Sabe. "Like Grandma?" asked Mana. "Does your grandma ever wake up?" asked Sabe. "Well we had to go to a funeral," Mana replied. "Than that means your grandma is dead, which comes after being killed..." said Sabe. "Oh than that is a bad thing..." said Mana. "Well that I can't answer," replied Sabe looking back up at Snivley. Celzo came back in. "Hey, Celzo, is being dead a bad thing?" Sabe asked him. "Have you taught her nothing, Celzo!?" Snivley snarled. "Well, even if I didn't, it doesn't matter right now," Celzo said. "Celzo, do you know the answer?" Mana asked him. "Well, er, not really," he replied. "You don't know, do you?" Sabe asked. "What's with all the questions!?" yelled Celzo. Snivley just watched the android thingies talking. "Celzo, where's SC?" Mana asked him. (she may be tall but she still thinks small!) "That is of none of your concern, Mana," he said. Sabe, being one to pull pranks started sneaking up behind Celzo and attacked him. Snivley called them to order and started to pry them apart from tearing each other limb from limb. "You two really need to learn how to be a team," said Snivley trying to sound supportive. Celzo and Sabe looked at each other then said at the same time, "WITH HIM/HER!?" Mana just sat there watching Snivley trying to sort things out and laughed at him and his failing...............  
  
Day 5 ((well not really, yet) Er, well it's still day four but midnight!)  
  
"Ha, I've finally reached the base," Shadow said, laughing. (cackle cackle) Eggman came over the walkie-talkie that he gave Shadow. "Shadow, it's me Eggman................" Shadow then interrupted him by saying, "no duh, there's only two of these children toys." Eggman then said, "THEY'RE NOT TOYS! THEY'RE GREAT MACHINES OF POWER!" Shadow then yells, "SHUT UP! WE DON'T WANT TO BE CAUGHT!" SC peered out the window to see a black hedgehog climbing up to her window. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. "SHIT!" Shadow yelled as he fell from the wall. "I heard something over here Mana," said Sabe. Mana and Sabe ran to where Shadow was and caught him before he escaped. "LET ME GO!" Shadow yelled trying to break free like a 5 yr old from its mother. Mana ran to SC's room. "Hey SC, what was he trying to do?" Mana asked. "That pervert was trying to watch me change!" she yelled. "LET GO LET GO LET GO LET GO LET GO!" Shadow yelled, until he saw Sc and fell into a trance. "Finally, I don't feel like a mother trying to hold down my son," Sabe said with a sigh of relief and dragged Shadow onto base when she heard Shadow's "Child toy". 'What is he doing with a children's toy?' Sabe wondered. Snivley came running in. "You got Shadow!" he laughed evilly knowing that Sabe had the "ultimate life form". "The ultimate life form isn't so ultimate anymore, huh Shadow," Snivley asked as Shadow growled. "If you're planning to hurt him think again, I want to see what would happen after a few days with 3 girls. I'm wondering how long he can last until he goes insane by the pressure of Mana's hyper-ness, SC's charm, and my stubbornness," Sabe said with a big smirk. (I mean big! Big: Did I hear my name?) 'Well, at least I'm not being killed,' Shadow thought. Then Snivley replied, "Have your fun girls." Then SC, Mana, and Sabe said, "Oh, don't worry we will." All the girls begin giggling at the thought of what they were gonna do with Shadow. "Oh goodie, a whole weekend with 3 lovely ladies," Shadow said then under his breath, "this doesn't look good...................." Sabe chanted, "I HEARD THAT!" SC then replies, "Lets start tonight!" She giggles. Mana then chimed in, "I can't wait!" Shadow then said, "I told Eggman this was going to be the first day of the rest of my life, er, existence." Then all the girls replied, "Aww, don't worry Shadikkan!" Shadow then gave a long long sigh. "This is going to be a LONG weekend," he then said and got glomped by all the girls. "Choking............. Not breathing...................." Shadow said begging to suffocate.  
  
Tune in next time! Hey looky, a cliffhanger! Big: No seriously, I heard someone say my name. Sabe: *appears from nowhere* *hits Big with frying pan of doom* (frying pan of doom is from Shadow's First Fishing trip. ((Snicker: WEE! *swings around hook mindlessly*)))  
  
Property of Celzo and SC belongs to Tailsruler12! Don't use any characters from her or me without our permission!!!! 


	2. The ARK!

The diaries of a Team  
  
I wish you good luck with the chipmunks.........  
  
Day 6 (Celzo's eyes)  
  
We still haven't any improvements of Sabe's intelligence, oh crap she heard me, Sabe now approaching with a butcher knife. "One thing I've noticed is how bad I feel for Shadow, poor warier he never had a chance," I said to Sabe. "Why should you be? I mean, you were supposed to kill him first, you're just slow and stupid, THAT'S WHY SNIVLEY CREATED ME YOU LAZY BUM!!!!!!!" Sabe began screaming as I pushed her out of the room and locked the door. "MICHRAPHONE!" she yelled and ran away. "Hey S.C what happened to Shadow?" shouted Sabe, "S.C are you there? HELLO S.C!" screamed Sabe as she walked into S.C's room. "S.C ARE YOU HERE? MANA DO YOU KNOW WHERE S.C IS?" yelled Sabe into the room, and saw Mana knocked out and a note on her face. "What the?" asked Sabe looking at Mana's knocked out body. The note said  
  
Dear Dr.Snivley,  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WELL WELL WELL, LOOK WHAT I'VE GOT, SHADOW MY PARTNER HAS STOLEN S.C THE HEDGEHOG... IF YOU WANT HER BACK, STOP TRYING TO STOP MY EVIL PLANS, WITH YOUR STUPID TEAM!  
  
From your old uncle,  
  
Ivo Robotnik  
  
"Those dirty rotten folks, kidnapping S.C like that," said Sabe looking at the knocked out Mana, "Shadow the hedgehog your gonna die!" screamed Sabe. "Sabe what is wrong, what Mana?" said Celzo rushing into the room. "S.C was kidnapped by Shadow!" yelled Sabe to Celzo.  
  
Day 7 (Celzo's eyes)  
  
Oh goody, Sabe's blaming this all on me mostly because I'm in charge, not like that really matters, they don't listen to me anyways, sigh. Well, now, we all have to go find SC, Sabe says she has some old friends that I never met, I wonder who they are. "Sabe, what are your friends names?" Celzo asked Sabe. "Um......... There's Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Cream, Amy, and unfortunately, Big," Sabe replied, "And Shadow!" Sabe said again with a smile on her face, probably to get Celzo mad. Mana finally woke up and Celzo, Sabe and her went off. Sabe turned into a Bengal tiger, and ran ahead towards a broken down ware house and began screaming for her "friends". She can be so hard to handle some times......... Sabe came out saying they'd help us, and then ran off again. Mana started screaming when she saw Big, but that's okay!!!!! Celzo came back with a really cool high-tech car and Sabe was on the roof. "YAY! THE REALLY COOL HIGH-TECH CAR!" screamed Mana with excitement. "Lets go!" Celzo said. "All right!" yelled the Sonic Team characters that were mentioned above. Sabe put on a headset and came back in a Liger from Zoids. (Don't own Zoids, and really I don't know anything about Zoids, I just love Ligers, that's all.........)  
  
Day 8 (Shadow's POV)  
  
"Don't worry everything will be okay," I said "That stupid egghead, he is gonna die!" shouted S.C, looking at me "No he won't hurt you and besides you will be spending time with lil old me" I said with a grin, "Let me show you where you will be sleeping, just follow me" I replied, opening the large door. "Wow this place is huge!" S.C shouted, while looking back at the grinning black hedgehog standing next to her. "Oh Shadow I want to go home now!" she screamed, "What do you mean by going home?" I said looking at her some more. "You see Snivley kidnapped me off the street, and turned me into a hedgehog..." said S.C peering out the window, "I like my teammates like Sabe and Mana and Celzo, but I need to see my family," She said to me again. "Wow, she must really trust me," I thought. "The only problem is that well, umm Snivley will not change me back until, I kill you" S.C said still looking out the window, "and now since I know you I don't want to kill you," S.C replied, "Well you've had a tough day, I suggest you go to bed," I said trying not to look at her, I bet you a million dollars she was crying. "Wow Shadow its really nice to talk to you, good night than" she said as she pushed me out the door and locked it. "Well that turned out well," I said as I went down to where Eggman was working. "How was the prisoner? Said Eggman getting up from where the he was working. "Well acutely, I don't think that she is a prisoner, because you gave her her own room" I said "SICENCE YOU FOOL," Shouted Eggman, "Wow that's how I caught by Sabe," I laughed, "How did you know her name???" Eggman asked looking at me suspicialy, "Well *Cough* *cough* there is a funny story behind that," I said still looking like the innocent hedgie I was when I was talking to S.C. "WHATS WITH A THE RACKET!" shouted the sweet little girl named S.C *shot*. "Umm NOTHING!" Eggman yelled back. "That meddling kid almost caught us," Eggman said to me, "You've been watching Scooby Doo again haven't you?" I asked, laughing. "Um maybe..." Eggman replied. "I'm going to bed!" I said to him as I walked up stairs to my room. "Thank god!" I whispered to myself.  
  
Day 9 (Sabe's Eyes) "Celzo, I'm hot, hungry, tired, and I think I smell like an old saddle," I said. "Sabe, how can you smell like an old saddle when your in a Liger, hot if you have central air, hungry if you have all the food, and tired if you just woke up from a 5 hour nap 2 minutes ago?" Celzo asked me. "Grr," I replied and made my Liger run faster. "Apples Run Kazooks!" I yelled. "What the.........?" Mana said. "ARK ahoy!" I yelled again. "Sabe, are you sure that's ARK? It looks different from before........." Sonic said. "Yep, I'm sure," I replied. "Erm....... Not to be rude, but don't you think this place is a little clean?" Amy asked. "She's right!" replied Tails. "Ya," Knuckles said. "Well, I know it ark because only SC can clean something this big like ARK!" I yelled happily. "Now everyone remember, what works for cheese doesn't always work for omelet," I said. "No more fortune cookies for you!" yelled Mana. "Aw man," I said and walked in to ARK. "Hi my name is Omachao and I will be your guide for the day," Omachao said. "AAHHHH!!!! MONSTER!!!" I yelled chasing Omachao around with a sharp pointy sword. I went into a deep part of ARK and well............ got lost.  
  
Day 10 (Shadow's POV)  
  
Well I woke up at 7:00 AM as usual and to my surprise I found S.C up inside the kitchen making breakfast, "What the??" I asked looking at S.C "Oh Shadow I was just going to wake you up, your breakfast is ready," S.C said looking all cheerful, her hair was down and she was wearing a nice purple dress, oh god am I dreaming. "Oh wow you made breakfast for ME????" I asked looking back at the table. "I'm not that good at cooking but I made you cereal, Well I, I bought it hehehe," S.C said, "Well its good enough for me!" I said as I grabbed a spoon, and dug in. "Yum, this is full of sugar and sweets, sweet!" I said looking back at S.C who was still smiling. "What's for breakfast Shadow?" asked Eggman coming down stairs. "S.C??? SHADOW YOU SAID YOU LOCKED HER IN HER ROOM!" exclaimed Eggman looking back at S.C. "What the?" she said looking at me with displeasure in her pretty green eyes. "I thought, I thought I trusted you Shadow..." S.C said before one of Eggman's evil Robots took S.C back to her room. "S.C wait I can explain," I screamed, than I gave Eggman the biggest look of evil. "Oh Shadow aren't you the prince charming here?" Eggman said than started to laugh, "That's good very good, then you can keep her busy and I shall destroy the rest of the team," he laughed and then I went up stairs, thinking that I may never be forgiven. 


	3. Syonara Big Bro

Check-it-out, check-it-out, check-it-out, check-it-out, check-it-out! A NEW CHAPTER! YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Sabe and Mana, YAY!  
  
YAY! I ATE A PIECE OF CHEESE! MY NEW WORD IS YAY! YAY!  
  
Remember the Alamo!  
  
Day 11 (Shadow's POV)  
  
"Shadow meet the newest creation," shouted Eggman, motioning for his robots to come closer, "What???" I asked giving Eggman the weirdest look. "Meet Metal S.C," he laughed, I just stood there with my mouth wide open. "WHAT THE F***!" I shouted, falling face forward into the nearest machine, "Ouch my aching face" whispered to myself. Then S.C walked out of the room, she wasn't herself anymore, she was metal and her eyes were red. "S.C what happened?" I asked, but there was no reply. "S.C are you still there?" I said still looking at her blood red eyes, "Shadow you fool, she is not S.C anymore," he laughed, "She is Metal S.C, she has no feeling for anyone anymore," Eggman said with a deadly smirk in his face. "How could you do that to her you, you, you" I screamed looking at him, that I bet made his smile grow even bigger than it was before. "Well Shadow I guess you did like this girl alittle didn't you, well I guess I have to respect that, not!" Eggman laughed, I felt the steam coming up to head. "Eggman I hate you!" I yelled, kicking the ground. "Well Shadow that is just to bad, because you said you would work to repay me for freeing you from that capsule," He laughed as he put his disgusting hand on my shoulder. "Well I have to stick to my word," I said as I felt my throat clog up. "I shall head to my room," I said as I rushed to my bedroom.  
  
Day 12 (Sabe)  
  
I backed away slowly and turned around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and............ Any ways, I was running around ARK when I heard a door slam. Of course, curiosity always over comes brains. As I was saying, I went towards the door and it had a bunch of words on it like, "No unwanted people," and, "Motorcycle Parking," and also, "Police line, don't you dare cross!!!," and then for an odd reason, "Hero chao are out to take over the world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". I opened the door anyway. There was Shadow. "HI SHADOW!!!" I yelled extremely loud. "Sabe, go away............ WHAT THE!? SABE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!??????" Shadow screamed. "Getting lost," I replied. "Wrong answer," Shadow said and pushed me out of the room. "MICHROPHONE!!" I yelled outside of the door, He opened the door again and stared at me strangely for the longest time. "Do you usually do that when you're pushed out of a room?" Shadow said breaking the silence. I shrugged then skipped away. "Hi, I'm Omachao and I will be your guide for the day," Omachao said and appeared out of nowhere. I screamed then ran back behind Shadow like a puppy with its owner. Pathetic, I know.  
  
Day 13 (Celzo's POV)  
  
Well I'm outside of the ARK with Mana and she is driving me insane! "Celzo I have to use the bathroom!" Mana yelled in my ear, "Tell someone who cares!" I shouted, than Mana started to cry. "Oh my..." I said as I was waiting for Mana to get out of the bathroom. "Mana it's been an HOUR!"I yelled through the door, "I like how the toilet flushes!" said Mana laughing, "Come on lets get moving!" I said as we rushed into ARK. "S.C?" I asked and I looked into one of the many doors, I saw a Metal version of S.C standing next to a door. "S.C are you okay?" I asked entering the room, she just stared at me. "S.C are there?" I asked again, now looking at her blood red eyes, she was upset. "S.C?" I said to her again, before I knew it she came up behind me and stabbed me in the back with her sword, I thought I saw blood drip of my hand, This was a feeling I never felt before. I didn't have the strength to get up again, and slowly I just, just, just passed out.  
  
Day 13 (Shadow's POV)  
  
I heard some screaming from outside, I told Sabe to stay where she was. I went down stairs, it seemed like Metal S.C completed her mission, she had killed Celzo, slowly and painfully. "Mana are you ok?" I asked stepping a little bit closer to her, "Mr. Shadow, being dead is a bad thing," Mana said to me and she came up to Celzo she kept trying to wake him up, sadly he was gone. She started to cry very hard, I couldn't take it, she must not tell Sabe! "Mana whatever you do, don't tell Sabe, ok?" I told her, She nodded and hugged me tightly, and I felt horrible. "Are you mad at S.C?" I asked Mana, she replied "Why would I be mad at her, that Metal thing killed him!" I looked at Mana and she looked at me, it seems like things may never come back to normal.  
  
Day 14 (Sabe)  
  
"SHADOW! WHERE'S CELZO!?" I yelled as Shadow came out the door. "He won't be coming home tonight, maybe tomorrow," Shadow told me. Mana came out the door and she brought me back to the car. I didn't want to leave without SC, but Mana was tugging my arm out of my socket. Shadow decided to be nice and drove us home. Snivley was bugging Shadow about where SC and Celzo were. Shadow got REALLY angry and ran out the door. Mana pulled me up the stairs. The 15-minute drive from ARK to base turned out to be 3 hours. Details to come. I went down stairs and I heard someone crying. There I saw Mana and I asked what was wrong. She seemed to not want me to know something and said her best friend moved away. I asked who that was and she replied, "Cel........... Celzainia Cheese." I stared at her for a really long time. Then she said, "I'm gonna go write a letter to Celzainia." Why would she want to write a letter to a freak called Celzainia? Oh well, Mana's stupid so I won't blame her. Snivley came in and told us dinner was ready. He also said SC would be back in two days. I asked about Celzo. I think he didn't hear me.  
  
Day 15 (Shadow POV)  
  
Well that was finally over, well at least half of it. Mana still hasn't told Sabe I'm surprised, well as surprised you can get when you have a 6- year-old girl stomping on my foot. "Hehehe that isn't funny child, GET OFF MY FOOT!" I yelled as Mana jumped off of my foot, and hit me in the face with her arm. "Ouch! You *************!" I screamed (They weren't in stars either) "Mr. Shadow that is a bad word!" Mana said as I started to chase her around the base... "well that was fun," I heard Sabe reply from behind the book she was reading. "Very funny," I replied, still looking like I wanted to beat the crap out of Mana, I could just feel the steam fill up inside my head. "I want to see S.C again I miss her!" Yelled Sabe as she left the room. "You'll see her soon, very soon," I yelled from outside the door. "And personally I miss her to," I thought to myself, seeing a picture of S.C in my mind. Mana just sighed and looked at the black hedgehog standing next to her. "well I guess Eggman is a bad man, huh Shadow?" She said looking at me, "Yes Eggman is a bad man," I replied.  
  
Tailsruler12- I wrote this too! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I own the character's S.C and Celzo! If you want to use them in any matter ask me....  
  
Please R+R! Thanks! (if you want to use Sabe and Mana ask me first) 


End file.
